A Century's Worth Of Banter
by ShellyLove
Summary: Helen stiffened at his touch, but she couldn't deny the pull between them, she never had been able to.


The giant oak doors of the Sanctuary closed loudly, echoing throughout the entire hall. Helen's boots clattered on the wood floors as she moved to hang up her dirty, tattered jacket. Nikola followed, his dark clothes caked with dust. A mischievous smile lit up his face through the black smudges. His eyes were onyx, his teeth transformed into sharp canines. He slipped out of his jacket, tossing it to the floor. Helen ran her hands through her dark curls, _bloody hell I need a shower,_ she thought turning.

"Nikola, I understand you're pleased to be a vampire again, but do try to contain yourself," Helen said sternly, crossing her arms.

Nikola grinned, "Oh Helen, pleased is an understatement. I'm me again."

Helen rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Nikola."

His smile grew as he stalked over to her, his steps silent on the floor. He moved close to her, taking in her scent moving his hands down her arms. Helen stiffened at his touch, but she couldn't deny the pull between them, she never had been able to.

"Helen, you cannot tell me you prefer me as a mortal," Nikola murmured, his mouth close to her ear.

A small gasp passed Helen's lips; she felt a deep chuckle vibrate through his body. Helen turned abruptly, taking in his dirty face. His eyes faded to dark brown, his teeth dulling to normal. He looked just as he had back at Oxford; he acted just as he had in those times. Nikola was a remaining constant in her life, maybe a man with ulterior motives but when it came down to it she knew he would aid her if asked.

Helen smirked, "You know, Nikola, I can't say I prefer you as a mortal but I can say being a vampire adds to your allure."

Nikola smiled devilishly "Yet you still resist me."

Helen looked at him, her stomach twisting as his eyes danced over her body. Helen couldn't say exactly why she'd always kept Nikola at arm's length, but that wall she'd built was slowly crumbling under his smoldering gaze.

"I'm going to take a shower," Helen quipped, turning on her heel and climbing the stairs.

She thought she heard him growl in frustration as she reached the top of the stairs. She turned to look down at him, resting her hands on the railing. He stood in the center of the hall where she'd left him, his dark eyes on her. He felt cheated as he looked up at her, he'd wanted her for so long and yet she still shut him down every time. Helen smirked, moving her hands to the buttons of her shirt, undoing one as she watched him.

"Don't test me, Helen," Nikola warned, his hands tightening at his side.

Helen laughed sexily, "Maybe you should join me," turning from him and walking down the corridor.

Nikola smirked to himself, tired of the banter. He picked his jacket up from the floor and hung it next to hers. He counted to ten and made his way to the stairs, she'd invited him so he would come.

xxxx

Water fell in rivulets down her aching body; being thrown around by the queen of vampires wasn't her idea of fun. She ran her soapy hands over her body, the warm water cleansing her skin. Prolonging her shower, she stood underneath the hot spray, the water soothing her tense muscles. Helen heard the door open and close; she turned, looking through the foggy shower door.

"Nikola, what are you doing?" Helen exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with shock.

He stood just outside the shower, a dark glimmer in his eyes as he watched her. He stripped, his clothes falling into a pile on the floor. He was hard and ready, his muscles taut under his tanned skin. Helen nearly moaned aloud as he opened the door of the shower and stepped in. His eyes never left hers as he moved under the water, his body immediately drenched.

"Helen," he growled, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

He pulled her flush against him, her breasts crushed against his chest. Helen sighed, her defenses dropping as he gripped her ass, pressing his erection against her abdomen. She opened her mouth to speak, but his lips covered hers silencing her words. She reciprocated, pressing her mouth firmly against his. Nikola backed her against the wall of the shower, devouring her mouth. Her tongue pushed through his lips, tangling with his. Nikola gripped her hips, grinding his body against hers, Helen moaned into his mouth.

The hot water fell on them as they kissed, their slick bodies moving against one another. Helen moved her hands to his wet hair, tangling her fingers into his dark locks. Nikola growled when she tugged, his hands moving up her torso in response. Helen pulled hard, his mouth separating from hers. Helen attacked his neck, her teeth nipping at his skin, her tongue dancing over his collarbone. Nikola groaned loudly, his hands roughly cupping her breasts. Helen moaned against his chest, her nails scratching his scalp.

"Look at me," Nikola ordered, his onyx eyes on her hair.

Helen looked up, stifling a moan as he kneaded her breasts, his erection pressed against her center. Blue met black, his eyes boring into hers as he reached between them and guided his length into her folds. Nikola buried himself fully inside her before gripping her ass and lifting her from the floor. Helen's legs tightened around his waist, driving him deeper still.

"God," Helen moaned, her arms locking around his neck as he thrust into her slowly.

Nikola groaned she felt so good around him, so tight. He pressed her back against the wet tile and moved inside her. Helen moaned, her nails digging into the skin at the back of his neck as he drove into her, over and over. Helen's eyes closed in pleasure as he slammed his wet body against hers. Helen's hips moved in time with his thrust, her muscles clenching around his dick as he fucked her.

Nikola moved his mouth to hers, kissing her hard. He pulled out of her, setting her on her feet as he kissed her. A sound of impatience escaped Helen's mouth; she bit down on his bottom lip hard causing him to pull away. Nikola grinned, his tongue tracing his bottom lip where her teeth had broken through the skin.

Nikola took her wrists in one hand, placing them above her head. He watched as the water ran down her body, his tongue itching to lick each drop from her skin. His free hand trailed over her wet skin, down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. His hand cupped her sex, his palm pressing against her sensitive clit.

"Nikola," Helen moaned, straining against the iron grip he had on her wrists.

Her back arched, her hips grinding against his hand. Nikola's lips touched her cheek, her jaw, her neck before moving to her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted you, just like this. Whimpering my name, arching against me, wet for me," he murmured darkly.

Helen moaned loudly, his words twisting her insides coating his fingers in her juices. Nikola had her all but coming when he let his hand fall away from her body, robbing her of her orgasm. Helen groaned in impatience, trying to free her hands.

Nikola grinned, "Soon."

He turned her body until she was facing the wall. He released her hands, rubbing his length against her ass. Helen moaned her hands splayed across the tile, aching for him. Nikola gripped her hips, entering her in one smooth thrust.

"Yes!" Helen moaned the delicious friction of him within her driving her mad.

Nikola tugged her body against his, driving into her hard. The spray covering Helen's back, running down her smooth skin. His hands moved to her lower back, his nails scratching as her muscles clenched around him. Helen moaned at his touch, every nerve in her body on fire as he took them higher.

"Fuck," he groaned, his hands running over her back as he slammed into her.

Helen came on a loud moan, her back arching under his hands. Her inner muscles clenched around him, sending him careening over the edge. He slammed into her once more, spilling himself inside her, her name falling from his lips.

Helen sighed, resting her head against the tile, her long dark hair matted to her face. A delicious ache had already begun between her legs. Nikola pulled out, his chest heaving; he stepped under the spray closing his eyes. Helen turned in the small shower, her eyes roaming over Nikola's body. Her hands ran down his chest, his eyes remaining closed under her ministrations.

"Why, Nikola, I surely hope you don't think this is over. You've had your way with me, now it's my turn," Helen murmured quietly, getting to her knees.

Nikola opened his eyes just in time to watch as she took him in her mouth.

"Oh Helen, you are a one of a kind," he groaned.


End file.
